


Green-Eyed Savior

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Car Accident, Description of Injuries, Emergency Medical Technicians, F/M, Firefighter!Dean, Fluff, Meddling Sam Winchester, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Angst, paramedic!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: Request - “If you are taking requests.... any chance you might do a firefighter/paramedic Sam and Dean that save a girl from a pretty bad car accident and then maybe go visit her a couple of days later... I love your stories! ❤️”





	Green-Eyed Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Groaning softly you cracked your eyes open, squinting at the pain that radiated from your head. You moved to look around, confused as to what happened when a pair of hands shot into your view, steadying your head.

“Hey, hey try not to move okay? You’ve been in a pretty serious car accident, we don’t know if you have any head or neck injuries.” Moving your eyes you tried your best to see where the voice was coming from and soon enough a head popped into your line of vision from the passenger side. You could barely make out some of his features, but his green eyes gave you something the focus on. “You understand me, sweetheart? Can you try and talk for me?”

“Mhm..I-i can talk.” Your voice came out just above a whisper, but it was there. A little smile spread across his face as he turned around and nodded to someone you presumed was outside your car.

“Alright darling, my name is Dean and I’m a firefighter. My brother Sammy is outside, and he’s a paramedic, he’s going to come around and keep your neck steady while I try and get you out of here. We called for help, but it’s going to take them a while to get up here.” Glancing around the outside finally came into focus, trees were spread all around you, except for the one that now lay on top of your car. White smoke was billowing from the engine and you now began to notice the faint some of gasoline, your heart and mind raced. Were you about to die here? In the company of strangers? Your breathing picked up in speed too, bring about a new found pain from your side. Dean noticed your panic and discomfort relatively quickly, and gingerly slid one of his hands to cup your cheek.

“It’s alright, you gotta breathe kid. You’ll be alright, I’m going to get you out here, I promise you that I’ll get you out of here, you hear me?”

“Y-yeah... Dean, I hear you.” Sniffling softly, you kept your head steady as he wiped away your tears. He gave you a reassuring smile as you calmed down, and eventually, another voice from outside summoned him.

“Alright darling, my brother’s going to come and hold your neck while I try and pry open your door. But, you’re going to need to keep your head steady for me until we switch alright? Can you do that?” Giving him a small nod he smiled and released your neck, carefully slipping out of the passenger side door and within a few seconds, another face had popped into view.

“Must be Sam…” You gave him a little smile as he steadied your head, you noticed his eyes differed from brothers, showing a more of a blue-grey, and instead of keeping his hair short like Dean’s, his hair hit his shoulders.

“That’s me,” He smiled, “Sorry you had to see the worst looking brother first.” He winked at you as Dean let out a scoff from outside.

“Don’t believe a word he says sweetheart, once we get you outta there you’ll see who the better looking Winchester is.” A moment later his jacket was tossed over your body lightly. “I’m going to try and pry open your door, the jacket’s just in case your window breaks. Sam, make sure you keep her face and eyes covered.”

Sam nodded quietly and pulled the jacket up enough to cover the two of you as Dean began to pry at your door. His struggles caused the car to shift dramatically, causing your body to shift roughly and hit the side of the door. A shrill scream lifted from your lips, halting Dean instantly, as your side filled with pain. Sam’s eyes quickly looked you over as your hand moved to grip your side, and Dean ripped his jacket from his brother’s hands as he tried to look you over you with his own eyes.

“Oh god, S-sam it hurts.” Tears sprung from your eyes as he lifted your top, frowning at the discoloration of your stomach.

“What’s going on?” Dean questioned, shooting Sam a look as he pulled your top back down.

“What is the ETA of the ambulance again?”

“About twenty minutes but they should almost be here by now what’s going on?” He pressed, his eyes trying to read Sam’s worried look.

“I think Adriana’s got some internal bleeding, one of her ribs may have punctured something. It’s not bad but we’ve got to get her out of here. Adriana, can you tell me how bad the pain is, on a scale of 1 to 10?”

“A-about an 8.” More tears sprung from your eyes as the pain continued to radiate through your side, “S-sam, Dean… am I gonna die?”

“Don’t talk like that. I told you, I promised you that I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. I’m getting you out of here.” Handing over his jacket to Sam he moved to pry open the door again, “Hold her as tight as you can, don’t let her hit her side.”

Sam’s hands gently moved to hold you as Dean began to bang against the door with all of his might. Between the noise of his swift hits, you were able to make out the distant sound of sirens. Soon, the wailing overtook the sound of Dean’s rough hits, signaling the ambulance and firetruck had finally arrived. More voices surrounded your car, you could hear Dean barking out orders to the firefighters, whereas Sam was firing off his own words to the paramedics outside. The next moments felt like a blur and before you knew it Sam had slipped a neck brace around you while Dean and the others finally managed to tear your door off. The pair then moved to assist the paramedics as the team positioned you carefully onto a backboard, strapping you in tightly as the other firemen carried you to the ambulance. 

The woman inside began checking you over as another took a look at your stomach, gently pressing down on your side causing you to flinch in pain. She released her hands quickly as she moved to prepare something out of sight.

“Alright sweetheart, it’s going to be a bit of a ride back to the hospital, so I’m going to give you a bit of morphine to help with the pain. The bleed doesn’t look bad, we believe one of your ribs may have made a small puncture somewhere but for now, it looks like it’s alright. If anything changes just let us know.” She smiled and held your hand as the other paramedic administered the morphine, before slipping an oxygen mask over your nose. Soon enough the ambulance was moving and the morphine had worked wonders, alleviating the pain quickly and easing you into sleep. 

 

Sighing softly you flipped through the channels on TV, hoping to find something better than the soap operas that aired this time of day, but eventually, you gave up tossing the remote on your bedside table as you laid your head back. It had been four days since your accident, and a few days since your surgery to suture up a puncture wound your rib left on your kidney. You were getting restless and the boring white walls were seemingly glaring back at you as you laid in the hospital bed day after day, though the doctors promised you would be discharged soon, you were anxious to leave. A soft knocking on your door pulled your attention from your boredom as a familiar face popped his head in. 

“If it isn’t my favorite green-eyed savior.” You smiled, motioning for him to come in.

“The better looking Winchester is at your service,” Dean chuckled and walked in, sitting himself down beside you as he took your hand, “How you feelin’? You look in much better shape then when I last saw you.”

Nodding softly you smiled, squeezing his hand. “Yeah, I’m alright, just going a little stir crazy in here. But, I’m glad you showed up, I’ve been meaning to thank you and Sam for rescuing me. Without the two of you, I don’t think I’d even be alive right now.”

“Hey hey… don’t talk like that. You’re here because you fought to stay here, “ Gently he ran his thumb over your hand as he continued, “Sammy and I were just in the right place at the right time to help you out. You did all the hard work darling.”

“I know, but is there any way I could ever try and repay the two of you?” You frowned as he shook his head no, “Come on Dean I insist, you saved me. You promised me you’d get me out, and you did, you both did. Now tell me how I could try and repay you.”

“Adriana for the last time, I’d never make you rep-”

“I’m sure he’d love if you’d go on a date with him as repayment.” Both of your heads whipped toward the door as Sam made an appearance, giving you a small wave before quickly making his escape as Dean sat, mouth agape.

“I-i’m so sorry I can’t believe he just said that I promise I would never ever force you to go on a date as repayment or anything or-” Waving your hand you cut Dean off with a laugh, gently pulling him closer. 

“Dean.. trust me. I’d be more than happy to go out with you, but only on one condition..” 

You could see the blush spreading over his cheeks as he answered, “W-what would that be?” Leaning forward you gently pressed your lips against his, relishing in the softness of them for a few moments before you pulled away. 

“Well, sweetheart...I think I can agree to that condition but we may have to try it one more time just to make sure.” You laughed as he winked, before pulling you in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave comments they are literally what I thrive off of :)


End file.
